User blog:Ixsc15/Monthly report no. 3 - (03.21.2017)
Welcome everyone! Although there is still more than a week till the end of the month (at the time of writing), there is news to be shared. State of transition As was stated in last month's sitrep, the wiki has entered a transition phase mostly full of redesign and restructure. As such, editing has stepped up and now there are multiple projects, smaller and bigger ones. What they have in common is that they are considerably big to end in a very short time and therefore they are rather unfinished: every project is slowly but steadily advancing. These projects are now visible for everyone on the main page dashboard, where I subsequently leave notes about how everything progresses. While there is no indicator of percentiles or days showing how long it takes to complete one, some of them has dates attached to them, respectively. I am gonna spare a few words about the upcoming projects, with the biggest one in the limelight. Status report About the most significant ongoing projects: *''Crusader 2 Skirmish trails walkthroughs: they were mostly left untouched. Desert Heat has been started however, and it received its first mission along with images and new template. *Legends character quotes: they are a recent addition. Skirmish characters all have their quotes and their page is reachable from their sites (it's gonna be changed soon however, details below). Beowulf is still in need of his quotes. *Unit quotes'': they are a side-project - text is available for most of them, however many sound files are missing. Legends units are with utmost priority, however the archer, xbow, pikeman and engineer already got everything updated. They are being added quite soon. *... Page redesign Yes, the individual article page revamp that was so much spoken about by myself last month. There are changes in the plans. Before, I thought it is best to create respective pages for each game the particular unit, building, etc. occurs in. This however, leads to redundancy and similar copy-pasta pages that are unremarkably bad. Disambig pages are also an unwelcome addition to this particular case, as the units are not "THAT" different from each other in each game, mostly varying in cost, appearance, requirements, etc. For example, the mangonel still hurls stones, the knight can still ride a horse, the tower is... basically a tower everywhere... this is why it sucks to separate a page into many different ones. Right now, there is one holy grail I aspire to grab everytime: the tabview. This wiki tool allows for switching content by the press of a mouse and it greatly makes administration easier. It is only a matter of time that tabviews are going to be introduced in all character, building and unit pages, so that everything will be in one place. I hope that it will make navigation easier and browsing more fun. I know however, that VisualEditor editing will become more or less impossible with the usage of tabbers. The tabviews will require "Source" view usage and a bit of finesse to edit text or other stuff. It will be hard to adjust initially, but I'll try to make an easily readable tutorial for general editing (wiki guides, design, whatever). Closing words Have fun browsing and editing on the wiki. :) Ixsc15(talk) 21:06, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts